edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
The Gold Collection (Incognito album)
''The Gold Collection ''is a boxset by British rock band Incognito, released on December 7, 2011. The box consists of the band's first six albums with expanded material such as B-sides and remixes, alongside with The Music Channel Sessions, two video albums and one 20-track compilation titled An Ode to Incognito comprising of the four singles from the compilation albums The Best of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''and ''The B-Sides of Incognito: 2000-2008, respectively. Track listing All tracks are written by Incognito, except where noted. Disc 1: ''Roar ''(2000) #"Roar" #"Not Here" #"I Don't Like It" #"Heal It All" #"Progressively Charged" #"Mouth" #"Follow the Leader" #"Questions" #"Higher Ground" (Stevie Wonder) #"Play the Game" (Freddie Mercury) #"Mighty Mighty" #"Colonies" #"Mistaken Identity" #"Lost Alone" #"Death Is Only the End" #"Jazz Only" Disc 2: ''Roar ''(B-Sides) #"Challenger" #"Innuendo" (Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor) #"Broken Minded" #"An Ode to No One" (Billy Corgan) #"Swerve" #"Sad but True" (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich) #"Epic" (Billy Gould, Jim Martin, Roddy Bottum, Mike Bordin, Mike Patton) #"Come as You Are" (Kurt Cobain) #"With or Without You" (Bono, The Edge, Adam Clayton, Larry Mullen Jr.) #"The Trick Is to Keep Breathing" (Shirley Manson, Duke Erikson, Steve Marker, Butch Vig) #"Nevermore" (Freddie Mercury) #"Move On" #"Bohemian Rhapsody" (Freddie Mercury) #"Let It Be" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) #"Drive" (Ric Ocasek) #"Behind Blue Eyes" (Pete Townshend) Disc 3: ''Attitudes ''(2001) #"Attitudes" #"What It Feels Like" #"Moving Inside of You" #"You Never Did Trust" #"Desert Island" #"Patrolling" #"Demolition" #"Hammer to Fall" (Brian May) #"Long Away" (Brian May) #"Insanity" #"Blood for Lust" #"Have It All Away" #"404 Lane" #"Barreled Out" #"Blame It on the Television" #"She Walks Inside" Disc 4: ''Attitudes ''(B-Sides) #"Weak" (Skin, Cass, Ace, Robbie France) #"Vowing to Stop" #"Little Like Me" #"Trench" #"Techno Rising" #"Disappeared" #"Space Oddity" (David Bowie) #"If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time" (R. Kelly) #"Scar Tissue" (Flea, John Frusciante, Anthony Kiedis, Chad Smith) #"Scandal" (Brian May) #"Kashmir" (Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, John Bonham) #"Mysterious Girl" (Peter Andre, Bubbler Ranx, Ollie Jacobs, Glen Goldsmith) #"Pressured with Love" #"Here Comes Your Man" (Black Francis) #"Road to Nowhere" (David Byrne, Chris Frantz, Jerry Harrison, Tina Weymouth) #"Breakout" (Dave Grohl, Nate Mendel, Taylor Hawkins) Disc 5: ''Violets ''(2003) #"Violets" #"I'm Amused" #"Why Drop the Signal" #"It Takes Three Weeks" #"Leap" #"Don't Trust Antagonists" #"I'm Enjoying It" #"Captured" #"Jeremy" (Eddie Vedder, Jeff Ament) #"Censorship" #"Daysleeper" (Peter Buck, Mike Mills, Michael Stipe) #"Cinammon Swirl" #"Kiss" (Prince) #"Going Blue" #"Live and Let Die" (Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney) #"Crying on Your Shoulder" Disc 6: ''Violets ''(B-Sides) #"Better Than You Are" #"How Can I Love You More?" (Mike Pickering, Paul Heard) #"You're My Best Friend" (John Deacon) #"You Better Relax" #"Vow to Stop" #"Digital Bath" (Chino Moreno, Stephen Carpenter, Chi Cheng, Abe Cunningham, Frank Delgado) #"The Miracle" (Freddie Mercury, John Deacon) #"Don't Speak" (Eric Stefani, Gwen Stefani) #"Mad World" (Roland Orzabal) #"Shout" (Roland Orzabal, Ian Stanley) #"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" (Roland Orzabal, Ian Stanley, Chris Hughes) #"Sowing the Seeds of Love" (Roland Orzabal, Curt Smith) #"Nothing Else Matters" (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich) #"Thrown" #"None" #"You Got It" (Jeff Lynne, Roy Orbison, Tom Petty) Disc 7: ''Popstop ''(2004) #"Popstop" #"Eons Ago" #"This Is Your Feeling" #"Washed Ashore" #"Motor Running" #"What Can I Do for You" #"Bounce" #"Rebounded" #"Chilled Out" #"Never Fear" #"Come and Go" #"Fuel for Life" #"Bridge over Troubled Water" (Paul Simon) #"No Regrets" (Robbie Williams, Guy Chambers) #"No One Knows" (Joshua Homme, Mark Lanegan) #"Moving on Up" (Mike Pickering, Paul Heard) Disc 8: ''Popstop ''(B-Sides) #"Worth It" #"He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" (Bob Russell, Bobby Scott) #"Brass in Pocket" (Chrissie Hynde, James Honeyman-Scott) #"Mellow Out" #"E-Bow the Letter" (Bill Berry, Michael Stipe, Mike Mills, Peter Buck) #"I'll Stand by You" (Chrissie Hynde, Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg) #"Negativity" #"Positivity" #"Praying for Time" (George Michael) #"Song 2" (Damon Albarn, Graham Coxon, Alex James, Dave Rowntree) #"Runaway to Oblivion" #"Turn It" #"Drive Alone" #"Warped" (Anthony Kiedis, Flea, Dave Navarro, Chad Smith) #"Wind of Change" (Klaus Meine) #"Watched"